


Good night, sleep tight.

by ArxGett



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Bus, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Overthinking, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArxGett/pseuds/ArxGett
Summary: Yuqi is tired. But somehow her body didn't listen, and making her completely awake. Minnie, who sit beside her, knows what to do.





	Good night, sleep tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello!!! This is my first time posting my ff on ao3, so I apologise if there's some grammar mistake. I hope you enjoyed this MinQi ff!!!

It's already night when the girls finish another performance. Of course, everyone is tired and went to sleep after they've got in the bus. Everyone? Well, not for a girl name Song Yuqi.

She doesn't even know why her body can't fall asleep like everyone else. All she want is a long sleep— Welp, not until her thoughts begin to chattering, keeping her completely awake. Yuqi grab her phone, deciding to listen some music— Ah. Her phone battery were almost died. 

"Crap. I really forgot to charge it before performing today.." She let out a long sigh. Putting back her phone, Yuqi didn't noticed that Minnie who sit beside her, is awake because her mumble.

"Yuqi..? Why are you still awake?" 

"Ah! Minnie-unnie, sorry for waking you up.. And, it's simple really. I can't sleep, so I wanted to listen to some music."

Yuqi trying her best to let out a smile, wanting the second oldest member not worrying about her. While on the other side, Minnie know what's wrong a sec after Yuqi let out a smile.

"Don't lie. You're overthinking again, right?" This time, Minnie is the one who let out a sigh. She caress Yuqi long curly hair, making Yuqi fall silent for a while. Yuqi having a dilemma. Should she find it glad to have Minnie, who can understand her problems— Or, frustrating cause always there for her to talked to? 

Yuqi decided to take the first one. She's really grateful to have Minnie to hear her problem.

"Yeah.. You're right, unnie. Seems like my thoughts are lonely tonight, so they wanted to talk to me, haha." 

"Really? Well, let's talk about something fun to make them stop, then. I can't lose to them, you know!!" Minnie smiled happily. Yuqi nodded in return.

Personally, Yuqi find Minnie smile and the way her hand caress Yuqi hair, like a neutralizer for her problems. It's heal her slowly, especially her bright smile. Yuqi can look at that smile for a long day straight. 

Yuqi finally yawned after talking for a while. Minnie noticed, and strokes Yuqi hair again. Then pat her own shoulder.  
"Here. You can rest your head on my shoulder. It's better than nothing, right?" For a while, Minnie can see a excited puppies in Yuqi. "Really?! Oh— I mean. Unnie really concerned about me, huh? I appreciate that!" Said Yuqi, not wanting her excited side to be seen. Minnie laughed softly hearing that. 

Yuqi then rest her head on Minnie's shoulder. Not taking a while, she finally fall asleep. Minnie laughed when she noticed. "Good night. I love you," she mumbled as she smiled softly watching the second youngest member fall asleep on her shoulder. Now, all that Minnie can hear is the sound of the bus and faintly Yuqi's breath. She's really glad that Yuqi always open up to her when having a problem. Well, it's kinda different for Yuqi, though. Minnie yawned, she realize that it's time to go back to sleep. Minnie closed her eyes, with a hope that Yuqi will feel better tomorrow.


End file.
